


Хороший день для прогулки.

by Lalayt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Вытащить Стива погулять не так-то просто.Текст написан на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Хороший день для прогулки.

Баки плюхнулся на пол рядом с лежащим на животе другом и растрепал его волосы. Стив только недовольно дёрнул головой, уходя от прикосновения, и нахмурился.

  
– Баки, прекрати.  
– Ну Стив.

  
Баки улёгся на спину, подложив руки под голову, и уставился в потолок. Поморщился и перевернулся на живот. Смотреть на белый потолок ему не нравилось, хотелось видеть над собой голубое небо, чувствовать прикосновение к коже тёплых солнечных лучей. Стиву, между прочим, глоток свежего воздуха тоже не помешал бы.

Баки пару мгновений искоса смотрел на сосредоточенного друга, а потом легонько толкнул того в плечо:

  
– Стиви.  
– Баки, я серьёзно, отстань, – пробормотал тот. – Через два дня надо сдавать рисунок, а у меня ничего не готово.  
– И что же тебе мешает готовиться в парке? – удивился Баки. – Там хорошо, птички поют.  
– Птички? – Стив скептически уставился на Баки, но тот не моргнув глазом выдержал его взгляд.  
– Птички, – кивнул он. – Соловьи там всякие. Синицы. Воробьи.  
– Воробьи не поют, – немного неуверенно сказал Стив.  
– И что, это помешает тебе их нарисовать?

  
Баки решил настаивать, пока Стив не сдастся. Зная его упрямство, он приготовился к долгим уговорам и очень удивился, когда друг неловко кивнул.

  
– Ты согласен? – даже уточнил он, и Стив кивнул снова.  


Баки заулыбался и вскочил на ноги:

  
– Мама приготовила нам сэндвичи. И налила бутылку лимонада.  
– Лимонад – это замечательно, – по-прежнему слегка неуверенно сказал Стив, поднимаясь и отряхивая брюки.  


Баки мгновение смотрел на него, наклонив голову, а потом дёрнул Стива за ухо:

  
– В чём дело? Ты так переживаешь из-за рисунков? Да успеешь ты всё сдать. Ты всегда успеваешь.  


Стив только вздохнул. Баки улыбнулся.

  
– Или, если хочешь, я тебе помогу, – предложил он и расхохотался в голос, увидев изумлённый взгляд Стива. Они оба знали, что Баки не в состоянии даже картинку с книжки срисовать – не то что изобразить с натуры. – А что? – продолжил, улыбаясь, он. – Вот не будешь успевать, обращайся ко мне. Я нарисую тебе, – он огляделся, пытаясь найти что-то для примера, но в маленькой комнате было слишком мало вещей, – а, ладно, так и быть, нарисую автопортрет, и твой учитель сразу тебя простит.  
– Мой учитель сразу отправит меня к врачу, проверять, не спятил ли я, – рассмеялся Стив.  
– Ты? – фыркнул Баки. – Ты самый нормальный человек из всех, кого я знаю.  


Стив чуть покраснел и, присев на корточки, принялся собирать карандаши и бумагу. Баки смотрел на него сверху вниз, видел тонкую шею, косточки позвоночника, такие острые, что, казалось, вот-вот прорвут кожу, и чувствовал, как внутри нарастает вал нежности – огромный, щемящий. Баки вдруг до зуда в ладонях захотелось прикоснуться к Стиву, обнять, сказать что-то глупое, что заставит друга засмеяться.

Вместо этого он сделал шаг назад и потянулся до хруста костей.

  
– Ну что, ты долго ещё? Так и солнце сядет, станет холодно.  


Стив повозился еще немного, встал, прижимая к груди кипу листов, и улыбнулся.

  
– Когда ты рядом, мне не холодно, – как-то очень спокойно сказал он, и Баки почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– Я рядом, – кивнул он. – Но ещё мы всё-таки прихватим куртку.


End file.
